1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant frame carrier and more particularly pertains to utilizing a child carrier either as a two-wheeled stroller or as a child-supporting backpack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of strollers, backpacks and other child-supporting devices of various design are known in the prior art. More specifically, strollers, backpacks and other child-supporting devices and heretofore utilized for the purpose of supporting and transporting children through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,837 to Kao, discloses a back and stroll carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,428 to Harada et al., discloses a convertible stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,721 to Harada et al., discloses a convertible stroller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,715 to Ho, discloses an adjustable folding baby chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,526 to Launes, discloses a transportable infant seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,256 to Whitaker, discloses a convertible stroller-backpack baby carrier.
In this respect, the child carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a child carrier either as a two-wheeled stroller or as a child-supporting backpack.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved child carrier which can be used either as a two-wheeled stroller or as a child-supporting backpack. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.